Nicktoon kablam host network
Nicktoon kablam host network is a channel owned by Viacom media networks. Starring h&j, and some animals from baby tv Starting at 6am until 10pm For morning song, h&j are outdoors with the animals while singing, during that, they see a pond, the monkey gives Henry a toothbrush, and for June, the rabbit combs june’s Hair, the birds appear holding clothes, then the next one, Both are at the table singing, after that, they got dressed, and they got their hats For the lunchtime song, h&j are outdoors once again with the turtle, monkey and rabbit For the afternoon song, h&j are at the park with the bird, mouse and elephant For the rainy afternoon song, h&j are wearing jumpers, while listening to the rain, during that, they took a warm bath and they wore swimsuits to censor their naked body For the evening song, h&j, the monkey, turtle and the owl are sleeping indoors instead of sleeping in the yard, during that, h&j are taking a bath wearing swimsuits to censor their naked body again, and then h&j wore pajamas which were sleeveless For nighttime song, h&j are riding on stars Morning Song Henry and June: The Sun is tickling my eyes Like a welcoming surprise Let's get up, let's not get lazy Sit up, get up, upsy-daisy! Woman: Come on children, let's get up It is time for washing up: Don't forget your teeth to brush Even when you're in a rush Wash your face and comb your hair Now let's pick out what to wear Henry and June: To the kitchen, breakfast time Here is your cup, here is mine Milk and juice and oats and toast This is what we love the most Now we don't want to be late It's already half past eight Woman: Come on children, let's get dressed Later there'll be time to rest Pull up your trousers, tuck in your shirt Tie your shoes, put on your skirt Put up your hair, pull up your socks Take your backpack and lunchbox Henry and June: Take our hats and lock the door Skipping, hopping two, three, four Birds are singing in the tree They are whistling, so are we It's the best part of the day Time for us to laugh and play Lunchtime Song Henry and June: The sun is high Up in the sky Now it's the middle of the day We'll stop our running and our play Snoopy snoopy snoopy snoop I smell lunch, I smell soup We shall all sit down and eat Peas and broccoli and beets Lunch time Munch time Nap time too Time to rest for me and you Lunch was yummy, Filled my tummy Now it's time to take a nap Take your teddy in your lap One and two and three and four Lay your mat on the floor Blanky cuddle, cuddley dee Napping time for you and me Lunch time Munch time Nap time too After lunch what shall we do Lunch time Munch time Nap time too After lunch there's lots to do The sun is high Up in the sky Now it's the middle of the day We'll stop our running and our play Snoopy snoopy snoopy snoop I smell lunch, I smell soup We shall all sit down and eat Peas and broccoli and beets Lunch time Munch time Nap time too After lunch what shall we do Lunch time Munch time Nap time too After lunch there's lots to do Afternoon song Henry and June: The sun has slowly begun to set But night time hasn't arrived just yet It's that special time of day When I can relax or play I can go out to the park Watch the Robin and the lark While they're cleaning up their nest With very little time to rest I can walk down by the stream Lay down on the grass and dream Run and hide behind a tree One two three- can you see me? In the afternoon I'm free Happy time for you and me So much to see so much to do Happy time for me and you In the playground there's a swing Where I sit and swing and sing Up and up now look at me I can reach the canopy! The carousel spins round and round My feet can hardly touch the ground Whizzing down a winding slide Take my bicycle for a ride In the afternoon I 'm free Happy time for you and me So much to see so much to do Happy time for me and you It's afternoon..afternoon It's afternoon.. La la la la..it's afternoon La la la la..afternoon It's afternoon Afternoon.. Rainy Afternoon song Henry and June: Afternoon has come and it's raining outside We better run, let's go home and hide Let's sit by the fire, drink some tea Lovely time for you and me Maybe we'll go to the kitchen and bake Bread, biscuits or even a cake? Perhaps a fruit salad with apples and pears So many yummy things to prepare It's the afternoon and it's raining some more Let's take our blocks and sit on the floor Let's build a train and drive over the tracks Over the bridge, and under and back Maybe we'll read a wonderful book? Let's open it up and take a look A book about daring queens and kings And a magical dragon that dances and sings Afternoon has come and it's raining again Let's play with our dolls and toy airplanes It's often fun to relax and stay inside Where we can play and run and hide Pa pa da da da…. Evening song Henry and June: The sun has set Evening has come Soon it will be dark, We'll say goodbye Sing a lullaby To sparrows, chicks and ducks We sit by the window pane, Look, it's twilight again Our toy-room is a mess Puzzles and pieces of chess We put our toys to sleep Now the toy- box is neat Bye bye, Pete the dog Bye Bye,Hop the frog Tomorrow we shall meet The sun has set Evening has come Soon it will be dark We'll say goodbye Sing a lullaby To sparrows, chicks and ducks June: Time to wash our hands and eat Henry: Suppertime is such a treat Henry and June: Splashing in the bath is so much fun It means the day is almost done Henry: Our pajamas go over our head June: We brush our teeth before going to bed Henry and June: We take a look In our favorite book Goodnight to all our friends The sun has set Evening has come Soon it will be dark We'll say goodbye Sing a lullaby To sparrows, chicks and duuuu duuuu ducks To sparrows, chicks and duuuu duuu ducks Soon it will be dark Night time song Henry and June: The sun has gone, the moon is bright It wishes all of us goodnight All the little stars arise Whispering: Time to close your eyes Outside the sky is black Outside the night is dark But here we're safe and snug Our pillows are so comfy, Our blankets are so fluffy And our Teddy gets a hug The little birds up in the tree Have gone to bed and so shall we We take with us a little friend Take off our slippers, go to bed Outside the sky is black Outside the night is dark But here we're safe and snug Our pillows are so comfy, Our blankets are so fluffy And our Teddy gets a hug Time to turn off the little light To rest our heads and say goodnight On our dreams we sail away Tomorrow brings a brand new day Outside the sky is black Outside the night is dark But here we're safe and snug Our pillows are so comfy, Our blankets are so fluffy And our Teddy gets a hug Our Teddy gets a hug Our Teddy gets a hug Outside the sky is black Outside the night is dark But here we're safe and snug Our pillows are so comfy, Our blankets are so fluffy And our Teddy gets a hug Category:TV channels